In Service of the Damned
by Hamsterlord
Summary: Character history for V:tM. Strong violence, strong language, and some attempted rape. NOT FOR CHILDREN. Please comment critique.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Prodigal Child**

"This way… it's just a little further now. You're going to love it, it's so awesome." The voice of a young girl pierced through the dark space, echoes coming from every direction, distorting in the pitch black hall, to a point where the sound was almost inhuman.

"Man, Ali, it sure is dark in here", quivered the voice of a young boy, very close behind the girl.

"What did you expect? Did you think it would be like a frickin' supermarket? We are here to look at a real-life vampire, after all."

The two children had been wandering through the building, an abandoned military storage complex, for well over four hours. Below the first floor storage hangar was a maze of small storage rooms that went several levels down. The Young girl, Alisyn, had been here many times before showing classmates, and just about anyone she could convince, her "discovery". She knew the layout of the building very well, and could get to the room that her "discovery was in, in less than ten minutes, but she liked the atmosphere she created with taking the long route. She liked knowing that she was in control, and she liked knowing that her companions were in an almost constant state of fear.

After another couple of minutes had passed, and she could here the boy behind her chattering his teeth and gasping in fear at the slightest sound, Alisyn stopped in front of a door way. They had passed this doorway about a dozen times already, but her skills at misdirection and subterfuge were so great, that the boy had no idea where they were.

"This is the place." Alisyn said as she reached one hand toward the door, and outstretched her other facing upward. "But, before I let you in, you gotta give me ten bucks for leading you here."

"Here." The boy reluctantly dug into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled mass of bills. "If there's nothing in there, I'm taking it back!"

"That's fine. But I promise you, you will not be disappointed." Alisyn reached for her back pack and began pulling out several small items. "Here, you might need these to keep you safe… in case he wakes up." She handed him a large flashlight, a necklace of garlic, and a small crucifix, and began to open the door. "He's right behind the desk. Just look, don't touch anything. I don't want to have to save your ass."

The boy slowly crept his way inside the room, and reluctantly made his way toward the large desk in the center of the room. Just as he made it to the middle of the room, the large metal door slammed behind him. On the other side, Alisyn slowly walked away counting the crumpled mass of bills that the boy had paid her.

"Sucker." She whispered, as a brief smiled crossed her face. But her words could not be heard over the screams that escaped from the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Just Like Watching the Detectives**

"Attention all faculty and students", The P.A. system echoed through the halls of the junior high, "We regret to have to make this announcement. This morning, William Medaeo was found dead near the park. We will be closing school early so that police may interview anyone that knew William, and so that anyone that wants to may visit our school counselor to talk through any grief you may be feeling. We will also be sending home packets for your parents to read with you, so that we may avoid this tragedy from happening again. Now, we ask that everyone please bow your heads for a moment of silence, in memory of William Medaeo."

After a minute the P.A. broke the silence with a crackle and a pop. "We'd like for the following students to please report to the principals office: Thomas Aaronson, Jonathan Bringham…" The list continued for roughly twenty names before reaching Alisyn's name, and continued for another dozen afterward.

"Fuck." Alisyn couldn't understand why she was being called. No one was supposed to have known she even knew William, let alone know that she was with him the previous day. She was discreet about the whole situation, but someone must have seen them together. She needed to come up with something to cover, at least long enough to get things taken care of.

The school office was brightly lit. But it was a fake brightness… the kind of light that could only come from the soft buzzing halogen lights, filtered through a decades worth of dust buildup and "frosted" Plexiglas. The shades had all been shut in a vane attempt to keep a sense of privacy in the room. Alisyn knew that anyone with eyes could peer into the room just as well as she could peer out, but she wasn't concerned with her privacy here. Her main concern at that moment in time was the bullish Detective, clad in an ugly brown corduroy suit, that was probing her for information.

"Mr. Bringham says he saw you and Mr. Medaeo talking yesterday. He thought you might have some information about his disappearance. Why don't you tell us about the last time you saw William, Ms. Pyre." The Detective was persistent to a fault. He spent at least an hour with every student who had been seen with the boy within the past twenty-four hours. Through the shades, Alisyn could see it was almost dark. She just needed to appease this moron for a few minutes and then she would be able to go to the one who could solve all of her problems.

"I saw him yesterday during lunch. We were supposed to meet at the park to walk home after school, but, he never showed. I guess now I know why. Oh God, it coulda' been me." Alisyn began sobbing; she was an expert at playing the victim. The "almost-a-victim" role wasn't a difficult transition to make.

"I didn't see anything unusual while I was waiting for him, maybe if I had been paying more attention he would still be here today." At this point her face was wet with tears. She looked up at the portly detective to show him that her face had turned completely red, and to see if her ruse was having any affect on the calloused man.

"It's ok, Alisyn. We can stop now. If you can think of anything that might help us find the person who did this, you can give us a call." The detective reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a business card. "Just ask for Detective Russman, they'll connect you to me, no matter where I am."

Alisyn carefully gripped the edges of the card and slid it into the pocket of her school uniform. "Can I go home now?" She asked as she stood, wiping the tears from her eyes and trying to rub the red out of her face. Detective Russman nodded and Alisyn quickly made her way for the door. Alisyn had a job to do, she had to find out who ratted her out, and she had to get the Detective off of her back. She hurried down the hall towards the girls' restroom, and found an empty stall. Alisyn feverishly dug through her backpack and pulled a small talisman from deep within the main compartment, and then she waited till the only sound she could hear was her own breathing. Clutching the talisman tightly, she concentrated on her desired destination, and silently, she disappeared.

The very next moment Alisyn appeared in a lavishly furnished office. A large dog lumbered toward her, sniffed her hand, and wagged his massive tail in approval. She made her way to a velvet upholstered Victorian-era couch at the far end of the room.

"Remind me not to bring you the popular kids from now on." Alisyn stretched her legs and propped them on an ornate coffee table as she lounged the couch.

"Was there a problem at school today?" Asked the calm, strong voice coming from a luxurious leather chair behind a large handcrafted oak desk. The same desk that was etched into the final memories of young Mr. Medaeo.

"Yeah, they found his body at the park. And some detective was asking every body questions about it. If it woulda' been one of those stupid little mopey euro-trash kids, nobody would have even batted an eyelash. But one jock goes missing and their whole world starts falling apart." Alisyn lazily extended her arm and brushed her hand across the large dog that had been wandering the room. She absent-mindedly traced patterns in his fur until he settled into a position that was just beyond her reach. She sighed as she plodded her feet to the ground and slumped forward. Carefully, she reached into the pocket of her uniform and grasped the edges of the card that the detective had given her. "The annoying, fat fuck of a Dick gave me this… Thought you might be able to do something with it."

"You've touched it." Exclaimed the man behind the desk, annoyed at the fact that Alisyn thought that he could do anything with the card after she touched it. Any psychic impressions left on the card were useless now.

"Barely! Besides, you're a smart guy. With the resources you have at your disposal, there's gotta be something you can do with it that doesn't require your Blood Magic or whatever it is that you do with that kind of stuff." Defiantly, the young girl placed the card on the desk, returned to the couch, and resumed stroking the large dog's smooth black fur.

"Watch your tone Alisyn. I am forgiving, though others of the Clan would destroy you for such insolent behavior." The man let out a heavy sigh. "You are right though. You and Brahm go on home. I'll make sure this Detective Russman doesn't trouble you further."

"Ok. Oh! By the way, expect another one that needs to go away sometime within the next couple of days. And it would probably be a good idea to make Detective Russman forget that he spoke to Jonathan Bringham."

Alisyn gathered her belongings and made her way across the room to a mirror that stretched from floor to ceiling. She stood there for a moment adjusting her hair and making sure she had everything that she arrived with. She was a pretty girl, with long black hair and big green eyes that glittered in the light. She was no exotic beauty queen, but she was definitely one of the most attractive girls in her school. But, unlike the other pretty girls her age, she had intelligence, and a personality of her own. She knew this, and she liked it. After checking her self in the mirror, she slapped her hand against her thigh and the large dog came trotting to her side. Grasping the dog's collar and placing her hand on the mirror, Alisyn stepped forward through the mirror and into her mother's living room.

"Hi mom. I'm gonna go to bed… It's been a really long day, and I have some things I need to take care of tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Bringham to His Knees**

Jonathan was not a bright young man, though few would ever say so to his face. That little fact could have been attributed to several things; One, being his popularity among the jocks; another being the fact that, had he no failed the eight grade, three times, he most likely would have been a line backer on the Junior varsity football team. Anyone who was foolish enough to attack Jonathan with a sharp tongue usually ended up losing the battle of wit at the end of Jonathan's blunt fist. So, it's easy to understand exactly why Alisyn wished to be as cautious as possible when confronting this behemoth.

Alisyn had spent the better part of the previous night tossing and turning trying to come up with a plan to lure her unsuspecting prey to the storage facility without arousing suspicion from any more of her classmates. She had formulated a plan early in the morning, and with class time fast approaching, she knew it was her only course of action. She would start an insidious rumor about William and Jonathan being lovers. She would also make sure to let Alexander Jefferson, the biggest gossip spreader in the school, know about their hidden affair with the explicit instruction of "you didn't hear this from me, but…", just to be sure that Jonathan would know exactly where the rumors came from. Then, he would be sure to trail her home. She knew it was an awful plan, but it was the only plan she had, and she would _make_ it work.

When Alisyn arrived at school, she was surprised to find that someone had left a note in her locker. She carefully read through the short and poorly written message several times before coming to understand the message that the author was trying to get through to her.

"_Ali you better woch yoor back cuz i no u wuz with billy and i no u done sumthing to billy and im gonna woch u til i no wat u done too him. u best be goin home fast cuz i be behind u all the time til i no wat u did. _

_No Luv for hos, _

_Seecrit"_

"Oh no," Alisyn exclaimed in an overly dramatic tone, "Some one is after me! What shall I ever do?"

Alisyn knew damn well who had concocted that particular butchering of the American language that she had found in her locker, and she laughed to herself as she noticed the buffoon trying to stay hidden as he stalked her through the hallway.

"_Stupid boy,_"She thought, "_You've just made my day a whole lot easier._"

She spent the next few hours looking over her shoulder and doing an artful performance of someone who was worried. She had Jonathan eating from the palm of her hand, and the entire time he thought he held the reigns. All she had to do was make him think he was in control, and everything would fall into place. She couldn't wait.

When the final bell rang to release the students from their daily tedium of note taking and fill-in-the-blank ditto sheets, Alisyn left with the rest of her classmates and began walking away from the protection of the county educational facility. For most this seemed like a normal thing, but Alisyn almost never walked home. Fortunately for her, no one seemed to notice. She kept a careful eye out to make sure that her prey was following her bait. And he was… for a while. After several blocks, Alisyn lost sight of the oaf that had been shadowing her for the better part of eight hours. It was almost as if he had just disappeared. Alisyn waited for a few minutes, but the boy did not show. So, she resumed her course, agitated with the thought of having to deal with Jonathan's existence for another day.

It wasn't quite dusk by the time Alisyn reached the storage hangar, but without someone trailing her she felt secure enough to just go in and wait for the sun to set. She made her way inside and started toward the corridor with the steps that led to the lower levels, but as she round the corner, she was knocked to the ground by a large, meaty fist. She stared up at her attacker, but the blow to the back of her neck had left her in a daze.

"Thought you could shake me by coming through here, bitch? Well I got news for ya, I ain't as stupid as people think I am."

The looming figure was unmistakable. Jonathan had somehow managed to slip in ahead of her, and it was becoming more and more obvious that he wanted more than answers.

"I know you done something to Billy. I don't know how you killed him, but I know you had something to do with him being dead! And if ya know what's good for ya, you'll do exactly as I say, or I'll tell the cops how you met with Billy at the park and told him all that shit about vampires."

At this point Jonathan had clamped his hand over Alisyn's mouth and was groping ineptly at the struggling girls skirt with his free hand. He had managed to get his hand as far as her thigh before she tore into his hand with her teeth and began screaming.

"Brahm!"

Jonathan slapped her across the face and clamped his bloody hand back over the girl's mouth. Working more feverishly and aggressively Jonathan began removing Alisyn's underwear. Just then, Jonathan heard a noise that made him pause. At first it was nothing more than a light clicking sound, but as the sound drew closer, another sound joined in. A low wet guttural noise, and a slow thick dripping. Jonathan turned slowly to see what was approaching, but all he could make out were two iridescent green orbs about fifty feet behind him. As he squinted to get a better view, his grip on his captive loosened just enough for Alisyn to utter a few more words.

"Brahm! Kill!"

The orbs flashed bright red, and in an instant Brahm was on Jonathan, teeth ripping into his arms and legs, claws shredding skin and clothing from his back. Jonathan struggled, but to no avail. Brahm snapped his limbs like toothpicks and wrapped his massive jaw around Jonathan's skull.

"Oh god." Jonathan half whimpered- half gasped. "Please help me."

Alisyn took a moment to gather her self, and then she knelt down in front of the broken body that was dangling from her beloved pet's mouth. She leaned for ward and kissed Jonathan on the forehead.

"Not even your god can save you now" She whispered softly into his ear and then kissed him on the forehead once again.

Alisyn stood and began to walk away. Jonathan let out a final scream as Brahm shook his lifeless body like a rag doll, breaking his neck and tearing his head from his body. Alisyn smiled and began walking toward the office, to her favorite spot on the luxurious couch.

"Sorry sir, Brahm got to this one before I could get him here." She half laughed as she spoke. "Seems this one was a little too eager to get here."

"As long as you are unharmed, that is all that matters." The man's voice was more calming than it had been in recent memory. It seemed as though he was very pleased with him self. "I've called in a favor concerning your Detective Russman. It turns out he has some talent in him, and it would be a shame to put a good sleuth's talents to waste. He will be making a report on young Mr. Medaeo's 'cult related' death. Once he's done with that little cover-up operation, I'll have further plans for him…"


End file.
